The Sopranos - Awakening
by digoutyoursoul
Summary: As Christopher deals with the loss of his long term girlfriend, his dreams become more strange


The Sopranos - Awakening

NOTE: Set between seasons five and six, a short story similar to the episode The Test Dream, Christopher's dreams become more chaotic as each day forward becomes more and more of a personal struggle.

FADE IN:

INT. MOLTISANTI APARTMENT - DAY

Silent. A dusty coffee table littered with cigarette lighters, coffee cups and other junk. The apartment Christopher shared with Adriana is now but a rotting memory. We hear the front door open and close in the background. In walks Christopher, looking tired and wary. He looks around, taking everything in, especially the couch.

INT. MOLTISANTI BEDROOM - APARTMENT - DAY

Christopher walks into the bedroom, all traces of his former lover gone, no photos or clothes of Adriana remain. Christopher stares at the bed, a slight sorrowed look on his face. His mobile phone begins to ring and sees it's Paulie calling. He ignores it and lies on the bed. Eyes closing, the phone continues to ring but he ignores it. Falling into the pillow Christopher falls asleep, the phone still ringing.

EXT. BADA BING - CAR PARK - DAY

Christopher drives into the strip club car park and sees a few of the dancers leaving after a shift. He gets out of the car and spots one particular dancer heading home, Meadow Soprano.

CHRISTOPHER: The fuck?

Christopher approaches Meadow, who looks tired, dressed slutty.

CHRISTOPHER: What the fuck are you doing here?

MEADOW: Er...Working?

CHRISTOPHER: Working? Come on, your father would never allow you to do this sort of shit.

MEADOW: I do what I'm told.

CHRISTOPHER: By who? Not by your father that's for sure.

Suddenly the Bing main entrance door opens and out walks Tony Soprano. Cigar in hand.

TONY: Get the fuck out of here.

Meadow walks away.

CHRISTOPHER: T, I mean, what the fuck? Meadow?

TONY: It's none of your fucking business.

CHRISTOPHER: I'm just saying...

TONY: Well don't. Now hurry up or you'll be late for your appointment.

CHRISTOPHER: Alright...

INT. DR. JENNIFER MELFI PRACTICE - WAITING ROOM - DAY

Christopher sits in the waiting room, browsing magazines. He picks one up, Time Magazine, on the cover to his amazement is Tony, cigar in mouth, surrounded by money, with the headline "Man of the Year". A door opens and out walks Richie Aprile.

RICHIE: I'll see you.

Richie turns and spots Christopher.

RICHIE: She hasn't come home

CHRISTOPHER: I'm sorry.

RICHIE: She will find her way. She's a good kid.

CHRISTOPHER: I know. I loved her.

RICHIE: I know kid. Things happen.

Christopher nods.

RICHIE: Just remember who you stand beside. It's important. Business isn't everything. I thought it was.

Richie walks away.

INT. DR JENNIFER MELFI OFFICE- DAY

Christopher walks into Melfi's office. Waiting for him is Tracee, former Bada Bing stripper and girlfriend of Ralph Cifaretto, dressed very smart, business like.

CHRISTOPHER: Thanks for seeing me. I've wanted to do this for a long time but things get in the way.

TRACEE: Please, sit.

They both sit. There is an awkward silence, Tracee gives a strange smile, showing her teeth.

CHRISTOPHER: What?

TRACEE: No braces. See?

CHRISTOPHER: And?

Tracee composes herself.

TRACEE: So, what is on your mind?

CHRISTOPHER: The woman I loved is dead, my fucking Uncle is trying my patience and the people I work with are...

PAULIE (O.S): Cunts?

Paulie Gualtieri, sitting on a desk, watching the pair whilst drinking a bottle of water.

CHRISTOPHER: Yeah, especially you.

Paulie laughs

Tracee nods.

TRACEE: I see, I see. By the way, he's not your Uncle.

CHRISTOPHER: He's not?

TRACEE: You know in your heart. It was never real. I tried to reach out myself, all I saw was nothing.

CHRISTOPHER: The fuck do you know anyway? You're that whore who was fucking that piece of shit Ralph.

TRACEE: Denial.

CHRISTOPHER: Go fuck yourself.

TRACEE: The life you have chosen dominates your line of thinking, always has. You let people undermine you for the sake of a business.

PAULIE: Maybe she has a point Chrissy. We are meant to be a family but to be honest, I wouldn't piss on you if you was on fire.

CHRISTOPHER: I know. I know all this. I just..

TRACEE: It's time. Life is short, I should know.

CHRISTOPHER: Maybe.

PAULIE: She never had a fucking cell in her head, now look at her. You've done great sweetheart.

Tracee smiles at Paulie. Christopher gets up and leaves.

EXT. GAS STATION - DAY

Christopher is filling up his car, Big Pussy Bonpensiero and Matthew Bevilaqua walk past, having a conversation.

PUSSY: Look, all you do is apologise. Make it sincere.

BEVILAQUA: I've tried you know? He just wont listen.

PUSSY: Then make him listen.

Christopher shakes his head at the pair.

INT. CHRISTOPHERS CAR- DAY

Sitting in the passenger seat next to Christopher is Valery, the Russian, Paulie and Christopher had trouble with in the Pine Barrens previously.

VALERY: One day, my friend, one day

CHRISTOPHER: Where did you go? We looked everywhere

VALERY: Nevermind that. The other one, the silver wings, leave him to me.

CHRISTOPHER: I'll consider it.

VALERY: Good

Valery steps out of the car.

EXT. CEMETERY - DAY

Christopher approaches Livia Soprano's grave. Sitting there is Tony.

CHRISTOPHER: I've just been talking about you.

TONY: Oh yeah?

CHRISTOPHER: Yeah, to Tracee. You know, the one Ralph put away.

TONY: Yeah, yeah. How's she doin?

CHRISTOPHER: Not bad. She's a fucking doctor, can you believe that?

Tony smiles

TONY: No shit. Good for her.

CHRISTOPHER: She doesn't think much of you anymore.

Tony frowns slightly

TONY: Really? Why?

CHRISTOPHER: She says you don't think of anyone but yourself. I'm not your nephew,it's all about a business not a family, shit like that.

Tony stands up and confronts Christopher.

TONY: What the fuck would that ungrateful cunt know what goes on in my head?

CHRISTOPHER: She does'nt have to know, she sees what you are.

Tony grabs Christopher by his shirt collar. Losing his temper rapidly.

TONY: And you? What do you think?

INT. MOLTISANTI BEDROOM - APARTMENT- DAY

Christopher wakes up. He turns to right to see the bed empty. His phone starts ringing again, he lets it ring, looking up at the ceiling.

FADE TO BLACK

THE END


End file.
